


Extinct

by Mystic_Macca



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Macca/pseuds/Mystic_Macca
Summary: So I've started a Oneshots book because I can and it shall contain various stories related to Hermitcraft.Hope ya enjoy these stories written by an Aussie country girl :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Oneshots, hermitcraft





	Extinct

I should have uploaded this ages ago on here. Anyhoozle, here it is now

don't watch Wel's episodes or write about him really so I've got no clue how to write Wels stuff.

Have fun reading this >:)

Word Count: 405  
Started: 11/12/2020 at 3:25pm AEDT

Finished: 11/12/2020 at 4:10pm AEDT

Warning: Death and suicide

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was midnight. The Hermitcraft Server was in chaos. The moonlight illuminated the world around them, seemingly like a spotlight.

Bodies. Lifeless bodies. Dead bodies. Bodies never returning to their joyful life. They lay scattered across the tarnished land of the Mushroom Island. Flames gently burning through the buildings so much time and effort was put into.

Debris of the Shopping District lay scattered across the roads that were plagued with potholes and corrugations. The Town Hall in shambles. The Diamond throne, gone.

All traces of living life vanished. Diamond trees, ripped of their diamonds, leaves and trunks left to burn, bushes turned to sticks and grass a faded yellow-green with patches of black.

The few living flowers that remained were a constant reminder of what could have been. What could have stayed the same, when nothing drastic ever changed. When no wars were being fought, when there was no life or death factor, when there was never a constant fear of someone watching you, waiting until the right moment to strike and brutally end your existence right then and there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wels stood on the few remaining un-scorched bricks of "The Boomers". Looking far beyond the horizon, refraining from seeing the bodies, dead bodies, of his friends, his family. All of them were killed. All of them are gone. All of them never returning because of him. He caused this. It was his fault. He killed them all. The terrified looks on his friend's faces as he plunged his sword into their chest, something he will never forget. If it weren't for him, they all would be alive, living their lives, not dead on the Mycelium that covered the Shopping District land.

He was a Monster.

He shouldn't be alive. He should have died, not everyone else.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

So he stood there. Running his red stained hands over the pigmented red of his sword, he took one last glance at his friends. At his home. The home he swore to protect. The home he destroyed.

He raised his sword, it now glinting in the sunlight with night finishing and day beginning.

Time to end it all. Time to stop myself from hurting more. I am a Monster and nothing can change that. He thought as he sliced through the raw flesh of his neck, blood cascading from within him, he collapsed. Lifeless. Dead. Just like everyone else. The suffering ended.

Everything fell into silence.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked that angsty (?) death filled mess I wrote on my hour long bus trip home from school.

I won't be adding to this oneshot book very often. Just ideas I have and can't write a full-blown story for.

Cya,  
\- Macca out


End file.
